eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Tradeskill Writs
For a categorical listing of all tradeskill writs and related information, see Category:Tradeskill Writs. Tradeskill Writs are (unlimited) repeatable of tradeskill quests, similar to city adventuring writs. Successfully completing them is advised in order to earn coin, tradeskill experience, status, and to gain positive faction. Two Types of Writs The following is true of both types: *They are the fastest way to gain levels when you tradeskill. *Because they take less time than the typical city adventuring writs, they are also the one of the fastest ways to earn status points *Completing them also gives your guild status (10% of any writ you complete) and helps raise the guild level if the guild is not at the maximum of 100. :*Many guilds will do tradeskill writs to gain status quickly and pay for the upkeep of their guild hall. The two types: Work Orders You can begin doing Work Order writs starting at level 15. *They generally take longer to complete because you are asked to make more items. *They give a coin reward and status points that varies by the difficulty level. :*If you have the option to choose several levels (based on your tradeskill level), the higher level work order often offers better rewards. :*Once you can do them, all rush orders have greater rewards at equal difficulty levels Rush Orders The timed Rush Order writs become available at level 20. *You have 8 minutes and 30 seconds to complete these, but you will be making fewer items. *If you are not an experienced crafter (you as a person, not just your character in levels) these can be difficult to complete, particularly before level 30. *They give coin and rewards and status points that varies by difficulty levels. :*If you have the option to choose several levels (based on your tradeskill level), the higher level rush order often offers better rewards. Where to Get Tradeskill Writs Each city's tradeskill (or crafting) area has two foremen NPCs that offer writs: one for work orders and one for rush orders. The NPCs are also available as guild hall amenities. The clipboards to start can be purchased from any city faction merchant, using status points. The Process After talking to the foreman and accepting the writ, you must pick up your invoice from the nearby clickable desk or wall-mounted clipboard. Clicking the desk or clipboard will also change the quest in your journal and you can see all of the items you need to make. If it is a rush order, this also starts the timer. When you create your items, they are "collected" automatically and do not go into your inventory. As you finish each line item of the invoice a window will pop up and reimburse you for your fuel. If you successfully complete a writ you complete the entire invoice, return to the foreman who gave you the writ for coin and faction. Though the quantity of items you are asked to make varies somewhat from trade to trade, it is irrelevant because of the way the writs are designed. For example, all provisioners-made items are always in batches of 2 when you are successful. Therefore, a provisioner writ may seem to be asking for more items at first glance, but each item on the list will subtract two (like checking them off of a list in groups) each time you make that item. List of Work Orders Work orders usually require 12 combines. See also list of Work Order Foremen List of Rush Orders Rush orders usually require 6 combines and have an 8 minute, 30 second timer. See also list of Rush Order Foremen See Also Tradeskill Writs at EQ2 Trader's Corner